Multiprocessor clusters can provide high computational throughput and accommodate large amounts of system memory that can be accessed by a given process family. Virtualization can provide tremendous operational flexibility and efficiency in data centers where high throughput is increasingly demanded. However, current multiprocessor clusters fail to provide memory access security required for virtualization, thereby limiting viability of multiprocessor clusters in many key application areas. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.